Truce
by Burning Ice
Summary: One Shot [RikkuIsaaru] A meeting with one of Spira's Summoners gives Rikku a glimpse at how they think.


Truce  
  
  
*One-Shot*  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own the FFX characters. If I did, Tidus and Isaaru would be my love slaves. ::wink::  
  
  
Rikku paced back and forth in her room at Djose temple. The beams of electricity that held the huge boulders aloft also shone so much light through the closed curtains that sleeping was nearly impossible. Yuna had wanted to stay an extra night, before continuing on toward Zanarkand, and the others, excluding Auron, had agreed.   
  
Although the electricity was too similar to the accursed lightening of the thunder plains, and the room was as light as day, they weren't the reasons she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep.  
  
Rikku tried vainly to get her brain to come up with something, anything to save her cousin, but no solution for her cousin surfaced. Finally, defeated, she gave up pacing, and decided to go play with the monkeys who would always crowd around outside. Every distraction had an equal and opposite reaction, right?  
  
As she walked down the hall she saw a man standing outside one of the doors knocking and calling inside. She slipped closer, tiptoeing on her bare feet, so she could make out what he was saying.  
  
-your sad, Please Isaaru, wont you at least talk to me? Come on Aru! please don't be upset! I know its hard, Are you crying? I don't want you to be crying alone in your room! Talk to me, that's what guardians are for!! let me help you . . . noticing Rikku he stopped, staring at the girl.  
  
Your one of Lady Yuna's Guardians, aren't you? he asked, sighing defeatedly, and leaning back against the door, knocking the back of his head against it a few more times.  
  
Rikku smiled at him encouragingly.  
  
Its incredibly rough. Isaaru is my brother, and were on Pilgrimage too. he gave the door one final bang from his head, and then whispered, What should I do? What do you do when Summoner Yuna gets depressed?  
  
Rikku shook her head, I don't know, she's never broken down, not in front of me anyway.  
  
Rikku wondered what she would do if Yuna ever did have a breakdown. She would probably go to Lulu or Kimhari.   
  
It must be rough for you . . . Rikku trailed off, trying to remember the man's name.  
  
He supplied  
  
It must be rough for you, Maroda, your Isaaru's only guardian, only _real _guardian, and your family.  
  
The Man nodded, It's just so hard to accept. then he rubbed his head, there's nothing I can do if Isaaru keeps shutting me out.  
  
It took Rikku a few seconds to realize that he was crying now, but he walked into the next room over, before she could say anything.  
  
Rikku shook her head, Lulu and Auron had been careful about what they let come out of her mouth after she had blurted out to Tidus that Yunie was going to die when she battled Sin.   
  
Poor Isaaru, Poor Yunie. Rikku murmured to herself, Summoners, they are still living in sadness, and dyeing in vain.  
  
She slunk the rest of the way outside, sighing and was instantly greeted by three monkeys, who followed her as she walked. She made a little game out of hopping in zig zag patterns, laughing as the monkeys followed her hopping this way and that.  
  
A short laugh brought her out of her game, and she turned startled to the doorway, expecting to see Tidus or Wakka jeering at her. Instead, the tall form of Isaaru leaned against the doorway. Even in the dim light of the electric bolts, Rikku could see his cheeks where streaked with tears, and his eyes where red.  
  
She stopped, composing herself, and grinned at the boy, pretending not to notice his tears. Boys could be sensitive about that, and she didn't want to aggravate the situation.  
  
What brings you out here so late? she questioned, Its Isaaru, right?  
  
Yes, Summoner Isaaru.  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes, apparently he had Yevonite's habit of bolstering the ego, and of false self importance.  
  
Summoner Isaaru, shouldn't you be resting? You don't look so good. Rikku kicked herself inwardly, she could have worded that more delicately.  
  
Isaaru Ignored her, walking over, and sitting on the steps to the temple. Your Summoner Yuna's guardian, correct?  
  
Rikku trotted over, scattering several monkeys as she did so, Yes, She is my . . . my close friend. Probably not a good idea to tell the strange summoner about Yuna's mixed blood.  
  
What dose she do when the burdens of the road become too much?  
  
Rikku shook her head, She hasn't lost her strength, yet.  
  
Isaaru shrugged, he didn't ask the girls name, wanting to keep the conversation anonymous. He studied her face for a moment, she looked a lot like Yuna, the same nose and mouth, and he suspected they where related, somehow, though Yuna's family had always been kept hushed. Something about a scandal years ago.  
  
Rikku looked up quickly, feeling his eyes on her, and was about to tell him to cut it out when their eyes met for a moment.  
  
She looked back down appalled, it was bright enough to see his eyes. It would be likewise for him.  
  
Spirals?! Your Al Bhed!! He scooted backwards away form her as if she was dangerous.  
  
Its not contagious, you know! she spat back, hurt by his outburst.  
  
You cant be a Guardian! It goes against the teachings!  
  
Yea, well, its those precious teachings that your dyeing for!!  
  
Isaaru's voice grew deathly quiet. I am dyeing to protect my family. My brothers, Pacce and Maroda.  
  
Rikku shot back, Well, Why don't you do so in a way that wont kill you?! Sin keeps coming back when you summon the Final Aeon. Why don't you try an almost-Final Aeon?!  
  
Isaaru shook his head with an air of impatience. An Al Bhed wouldn't understand.  
  
I bet Anema could wipe out Sin with just one explosion from his bloody eye! Rikku bit her lip after that had escaped her lips, No matter how mean he was, she was only proving his point by not following the behavioral codes between a Summoner and Guardian.  
  
She mumbled, annoyed with herself.  
  
I should not have acted prejudice. Isaaru agreed, politely, still keeping his indifferent mask.  
  
The two lapsed into silence, and Rikku turned her gaze to the stars, fleetingly wondering if Isaaru was mad at her.  
  
Do you think there are other worlds out there?  
  
Rikku turned surprised at his question. Other worlds?  
  
Yes, maybe there is a world without Sin . . . Isaaru wrapped his robe more tightly around him, shivering slightly.  
  
Maybe. I hope so. Do you want to go inside? Rikku asked politely, noticing his shiver.  
  
I am fine.   
  
The ever apparent front held, he wouldn't show any weakness in front of her. He wouldn't show any weakness in front of his brother. Rikku knew that locking feelings inside you was unhealthy, and she decided to try and break down his inner walls, maybe help him let off some steam.  
  
Well, I'm cold, can we go in? A manipulation perhaps, but summoners would always look out for others.  
  
As planned, Isaaru nodded, and they made their way silently back inside, sitting down on a window seat.  
  
So, how many more Aeons do you need? Rikku questioned.  
  
Just two, then the final Aeon. Then, I . . . . fight Sin. His voice wavered at the last sentence, and he clenched his jaw shut, fighting hard not to cry.  
  
Hmm, any regrets? Rikku asked, tucking her legs under her.  
  
Isaaru answered truthfully, All the things I will never get to do. Summoners, we're a paradox, wanting desperately both to live and to die.   
  
Tears started slipping down his cheeks once again, and he slammed his fist into the wall in a violent show of emotion. Today Pacce learned his first spell. That's what set me off I guess. All the important things I will miss.   
  
I, well, you . . . Rikku tried desperately to come up with something comforting to say to the boy, but nothing sprang to mind.  
  
Isaaru rested his head on his arm, tears flowing freely from his eyes. After several minutes of silence broken only by a half suppressed sob, he finally looked at the Al Bhed next to him, What's your name?  
  
  
  
Well Rikku, thank you for listening to a dead mans sobs.  
  
Its not a punishment, it is nice to finally understand how summoners think, ya know? She produced a handkerchief from her pack and took his face in her hands, gently patting the tears from his cheeks. She hummed softly, comfortingly, the way her brother had when she hurt herself when they where younger, as well.   
  
A soft blush spread over Isaaru's cheeks, and Rikku decided that due to being a summoner and raised by a temple, he probably wasn't used to such close contact. She also know he was at least three years older than her, and probably didn't want to be fussed over like a child.  
  
Are you feeling better Summoner Isaaru? she asked, smiling at the flustered boy.  
  
  
  
Rikku's smile widened, pleased that she didn't have to be so formal. It seemed Silly to use titles with a boy who had just told her his most hidden feelings.  
  
I'm not sure whether I should wish you Success or failure on your pilgrimage. She said, rising, and walking slowly with him down the hall towards the rooms in the Inn.  
  
Wish me Success. I want to bring the next Calm. For Maroda and Pacce, for You and Summoner Yuna. For the Yevonites and Al Bhed. For all five of the races. The value of my life is nothing in comparison.  
  
Rikku nodded, not arguing. He had to have something to hold on to, and not all the scrap metal On Bikanel could bring her to take away that hope.  
  
Then I just know you'll beat Sin, and if the maesters let me in to the temple, I will definitely come and see your statue, right next to Unc- to Braska! Rikku stammered, almost revealing her relationship to Yuna.  
  
Wait, your- Isaaru wasn't able to finish that sentence, because a pair of slim arms where thrown around his shoulders.  
  
Goodbye Isaaru. Rikku lightly kissed him on the cheek, then quickly released the blushing Summoner, and scampered back down the hall, retreating quickly into her room before he could formulate a sentence.  
  
We'll meet again. Rikku said, leaning back agonized her closed door, thinking of the Al Bhed's plan to capture all the Summoners.  
  
Oh, We will meet again, but will it be as enemies or friends, I wonder.  
  
  
*************************************  
So what dose everyone think? This is a one shot, but I might write more if enough people want me to.  
  
Anyways, Read and Review, tell me what you think!!  
  
Icy


End file.
